


Bilocate

by Missy



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Future Fic, Minor Character Death, Mysteries, Old Letters, Secrets, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mary Anne finds the letters crammed in a trunk of her father's, but pouring over them only leaves behind bigger questions.





	Bilocate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).

Mary Ann found them pressed in the back of a trunk belonging to her father. It had been something she’d avoided looking at, avoiding thinking about, in the ten years since his passing.

Kristy was the one who nudged her into doing it at last – mostly because she was in the process of moving in and needed room for years of her own junk.

So Mary Ann sat in the attic, looking over the old letters. The beautiful letters, filled with loving, incredible words, from her mother to her father about how she wanted Mary Ann to be raised.

With a quaking heart, Mary Ann let the words pour over her again and again, until the sunlight turned into the pale, twinkling rays of moonlight. Kristy found her there crying sometime before dinner – Mary Ann realized she should’ve gotten everything on the stove, that she’d failed to do so, but Kristy hushed her, drew her close.

For minutes Kristy just held her, and Mary Ann allowed her, allowed the warmth of the moment to wrap itself around her like a blanket or a shroud. 

But after an even longer amount of time, Mary Ann sat back and away from Kristy. “I don’t understand,” Mary Ann finally said, wiping her eyes, putting the letter down with trembling fingertips.

Kristy – always self-assured, always brilliant – had a simple answer. “Why he hid the letters? It’s your dad. He was sentimental too. I guess he saved all of them and left them where you’d find them when he was gone.”

But Mary Ann shook her head. “It’s not that. These are all from my mom. Nothing from her was saved in the fire. How could they be there?” Then, with a note “How did they get here?”

All Kristy could do was shake her head.


End file.
